Resident Evil: Ongoing
by Mikial
Summary: It has been fifteen years since the end of the Umbrella Corporation. The survivors that surpassed the Nightmare try and live normal lives...hoping they never have to see it again. But this time they don't come to the nightmare...it comes to them
1. Prologue: It's a Beautiful Day

"Daddy, can we go down to the lake?" begged the little girl as she tugged on her father's t-shirt.  
  
The morning weather sat silently and waited for the day to begin. The family's campsite was settled on top of a hill because they wanted to be able to see the true beauty of Puesta Lake.  
  
"not now honey...I'm watching the morning news..." kindly replied her father.  
  
She glanced at the television in the trailer and sighed.  
  
"Sorry to interfere with this feature program but we have an urgent update from the research project, Rain. It appears that the bio-chemists have just experimented with the bacterial air that has been infesting the cities surrounding our once dear Raccoon city. The strange virus that Umbrella Corporation has created fifteen years ago has finally diminished and dissapeared. Granduva and Jewel City, the cities in which civilians evacuated during the time of the explosion of Raccoon City, are currently being examined by the President's best scientists currently known to date. Ricky Kunik, a virologist leading Rain project, said that there is still no evidence on what took place in Raccoon City and the dramatic end but also in relation to Umbrella..."  
  
The girl really didn't understand what the adults were saying on the television. She didn't understand why the news were still talking about Umbrella and its odd experiments. She started walking down the hill toward the lake.  
  
"Don't go far Dear, breakfasts almost done..." said her mother as she was scrambling eggs.  
  
"Okay mommy..." she said as she ran down the hill, skipping half of the way. She hummed a tune her mother once sang to her when she was a little younger, staring at the insects crawling over the wild nature.  
  
The little girl walked toward the old dock and looked around. She saw fish jumping of the water to catch its food and the ducks quacking and swimming around merrily. BUt then she spot a rotting log floating close by the shore of the lake.  
  
The log was rotting as it floated with pieces of bark breaking away. The closer it got, the more human qualities it contained.  
  
The girl gasped and realized that the log was an old man floating toward the shore. She hopped in the shallow end of the lake and trudged toward toward him. She gently pulled him to the shore and stared at him. His feet floated in the water with missing toenails. One toenail was yellow and cracked. He has rotting teeth and his forehead had a piece of skin hanging off.  
  
"Um..Sir? Are you okay?" asked the girl as she touched his moldy suit. "Please get up.."  
  
She nervously touched the man and heard a groan. She smiled with relief and watched as it twitched.  
  
"You're okay!" she said excitedly and watched him sit up slowly without using his hands.  
  
He slowly open his pale eyes and stared at the girl in an interesting manner. His lips were crusty and pieces of skin was hangging loseely from his mouth. He stood up slowly and groaned again.  
  
The girl took a step back. "I...I think I should go now..."  
  
The man slowly raised his hands at the girl and trudged through the water-  
  
He suddenly tripped over the mossy floor underneath the lake and grabbed the girl by the ankles.  
  
Screaming, she fell backwards with a loud splash into the water and struggled to get free from his grasp.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed still trying to overcome the old man's incredible grasp.  
  
Moaning, he pulled himself closer to the girl's ankles and opened his mouth as if it was going to-  
  
Screaming in pain, the girl couldn't feel her foot anymore and she quickly got light-headed.  
  
"HELP ME!" she cried. "SOMEBODY....HELP!"  
  
The old man bit her again but on her leg. He chewed the flesh slowly as the girl listened to the squishy feeling of her skin in his mouth.  
  
"Help...mom....dad....hurt.....good.....blood......flesh.............hunger. ....."  
  
The once beautiful girl's blue eyes slowly faded and was replaced with a gray film. The sun shone brightly now, revealing the horror in Puesta Lake. 


	2. The Warning

Beyond the open fields, past the farmer's planting acres, lies a club for the men of age to come and hunt to their desire's content. In the middle of the club's area lies a beautiful small cabin surrounded by other small abodes. This is the place where the exhausted Jill Valentine arrives at after her journies into the well known horrors. Her reason of her arrivals was for a simple escape of reality itself. She came to gather her thoughts from the events that no one has ever dreamt of possible. Jill knew that if she didn't leave the city life and enter the peaceful song of nature, her mental mind would never have the ability to become normal.  
  
The cabin that Jill came to was well decorated for it was her grandfathers. Her family was well known throughout the valley for their sly arrivals and sneaky thefts which gave them a bad reptuation. The cabin was two stories: two small bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs, a kitchen that is connected to the living room downstairs. The dining room was used as the center piece that separated the kitchen and the living room. Next to the small entrance hall besides the living room is the trophy room. It was hardly ever used and was cluttered with the heads of animals from game and antique guns.  
  
That was all of the Valentine Cabin besides the acres of land and trees. The closest city was two hundred and forty-eight miles away and the only thing close to the multiple clubs in the Timilarian area was a small shopping mall with Foods 'R' Us and small fast food resturaunts.  
  
The morning sun rose slowly as it brushed away the screaming, cold chills and the eerie fog. The birds began to talk sweet lullabies and hunted for someone to be their mate. Jill Valentine heard the birds chirping and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first but slowly came to view. All the blinds were wide open and the omnipresent sun rays poured brightly inside the cabin. The cabin was open to nature with multiple windows lined up against the walls to ensure the true beauty of the sun.  
  
Jill turned her head away from the bright light at Carlos Oliveira sleeping lightly with his right arm around her delicate body. She stared at his bare chest and smiled. She was getting used to living in the quiet life in her grandfather's cabin in the White Stag Shooting Club. Jill glanced at the light sheet that settled gently around his waist and down to his knees. The sheets were tangled on the edge of the bed and some pillows fell to the floor due to the game of "search and find". Jill smiled and recalled the other night when the moon was high and the air was warm. She remembered Carlo's sweaty body-  
  
She watched him turn over and breathe deeply.  
  
Jill slowly got up and walked to her closet. She opened it and glanced at the tank tops and summer clothing she grabbed at the nearest Wal-Mart in the Cantebane Mall. It was the only mall around and it had absolutely nothing.  
  
Here I am, being a farmer girl and wearing slutty clothing  
  
She glanced at the tank top and the short skirt she wore for two months in Raccoon City. She felt her hands tremble and she quickly grabbed her silky, white robe and closed the door quietly but quickly. She wrapped the robearound her smoothe body and opened the door. She glanced at the plant in the center of the hall that led downstairs.  
  
I really need to water that thing  
  
Passing the door to the second bedroom, she walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen. The cabin was lighted by the morning sun and the trailers sat motionless with people still sleeping. Jill glanced at the clock realizing it was only six in the morning.  
  
Why do I always get up early? Oh yeah...that's right. I get up early with a knife under my pillow because I think a rotting hand is trying to touch my arm  
  
Yawning, she walked toward the coffee pot besides the sink and grabbed the mug beside it-  
  
She felt something slide around her waist and dropped the mug. She twirled and gasped as she stared at Carlos.  
  
"Carlos!" screamed Jill.  
  
"Take it easy babe..." he said as he kissed her on the lips softly and on the neck. "You're still distressed?"  
  
"I know..." Jill replies and kisses him on the lips again. She lowers her head.  
  
"I...I just feel that I'm still there. I'm still in Raccoon City. I still see the walking dead, the burning city..."  
  
Carlos placed a finger on her lips slowly and made her quiet.  
  
"Shhh....that's behind us now. We came here to forget...remember?"  
  
"We can't forget somethign that ruined our lives Carlos" informed Jill. "It won't go away. I had a dream last night that one of those things were chasing me and I stabbed it with a knife. I wouldn't stop stabbing it. THe blood, the gore..." Jill poured some coffee in her mug and added some sugar and cream.  
  
Carlos glanced at her with his brown eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I liked it. I wanted more. That dream was my life Carlos. I don't want to.."  
  
"It isn't Jill" scolded Caros as he poured himself some coffee.  
  
"That's easy for you to say..." Jill smiled. "Since someone was a Umbrella Rescue team member who had no clue what was going on except go in and be forced to die. Oh..and did say that it was my most hated enemy?"  
  
"But yet..." Carlos put the coffee down and walked in front of Jill. "You allowed me to come with you and escape from life for a few months." He heard the radio go on in the background.  
  
"Because you used to be part of Umbrella doesn't mean that I should hate you...you didn't know."  
  
Carlos picked her up and placed her on the center isle of the kitchen and kissed her deeply. Jill wrapped a leg around his waist and returned the kiss. She felt his hand wandering and realized that he would always be there.  
  
In the meantime, the news came on the radio, "Good morning Timilarian. We just recieved news that there was a kidnapping at Puesta Lake. It appears that a family has lost their daughter when they went camping around the boat dock. The only evidence that the police found was spots of blood around the area. We will keep you updated. Now back to your music."  
  
Jill and Carlos completely blocked the noise from the radio as they took each other's 


	3. Let the Games Begin

"Sherry Birkin. How many times do I have to tell you not to draw on your notes?" blandly asked her teacher as she disrupted her from drawing. "You are in high school."  
  
Sherry sighed and slammed her notebook shut. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"If you walk out of this classroom you are SUSPENDED!" yelled the teacher as the students watched in excitement.  
  
Sherry turned and stared at the teacher with her golden-brown hair tied in a ponytail. "Okay bitch. Listen. I'm fucking tired of your constant nagging and getting me in trouble ordeal. I'm a straight A student. I'm not going to hide it. So why won't you help the other kids as I go home and do my homework that I have learned in fourth grade." She walked out as the teacher stared at her shocked.  
  
It was a nice spring day. The trees were growing their leaves of joy and the flowers showed their beauty to the depressed. Sherry walked down the dirty path to the park and sighed. She was tired of living the life of silence ever since her escape with her friends Claire and Leon. They came to Timilarian where they could gather themselves and hope to decide what to do with their lives.  
  
Sherry walked across the street to the park and walked through the open fields. She remembered how Claire taught her how to use a gun at age nine and Leon taught her the secrets of spying. Kicking the weeds down, she walked to the playground and climbed on the slide. Sitting on the very top, she glanced at the nature being engulfed by spring and gathered her thoughts.  
  
Hearing a roar, Sherry scurried in the ventilation system. She looked out and saw the horrific creature without lips except stitches that showed a wide smile on its face. It was covered in black like a human but tentacles slowly crawled out and in his sleeves  
  
Sherry gasps and gazes at the moving trees. Sighing, she got off the playground and began to walk to the cabin they were currently living in. It was a pretty decent size like the others. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a lot of kitchen space. Smiling, she remembered when she and Claire were looking at the cabins to make sure there was enough room in the kitchen for depression stages-  
  
She looked at the couple kissing each other in the middle field and sighed. That's another thing she wanted: love. She never had a love lately since Raccoon City but she knew that she doesn't have the ability to trust someone unless they shared a close event like the zombies attacking...  
  
Sherry continued to stare at the couple and watched them fall into the fields. She smiled and thought about how romantic that would be-  
  
Until she heard one of them scream.  
  
Sherry ran toward the couple and grabbed her cell phone in case it was a rape attempt. She stopped and widened her eyes. She saw the golden fields of weeds slowly turn into a bloodbath and stared at the lady eating the man.  
  
"No..." Sherry took a step back and fell into the fields.  
  
Moaning, the lady slowly got up and walked toward Sherry, stretching its decaying hands out. Sherry saw her decaying lips and her bloody teeth. The lady's hair was frizzy with strands of bile oozing down at the tips. Her breasts were visible but a chunk hangs loosely off her right breast.  
  
Standing up quickly, Sherry ran as fast as she could toward her cabin. She knew that this wasn't a dream and that it was GOING to come one way or another and she's been waiting for it for a long, long time.  
  
The female zombie stopped moving and sat there still, moaning to herself for a while. The breeze picked up and the peeling of her skin fell delicately to the floor. Moaning, the man slowly sat up with a chunk of his head missing. He raised his hands and stood up without support. He trudged his feet through the weeds and stared at all the red dots hundreds of feet away. He slowly trudged toward them tripping over the weeds-  
  
Four children slowly crawled out of the fields and slowly walked past the playground toward the city in hopes to find food-  
  
Behind the male and female carcasses, twenty dead bodies slowly crawled through the weeds slowly, some falling to the floor by the tangling weeds and moaned. They all had one goal to achieve: to arrive in Timilarian. 


End file.
